The Things Edward Saw
by cocacola2
Summary: Sometimes Edward's gift can be quite an annoyance, but other times... Esme/Rosalie.


A/N: This is not a pairing I would normally write. It was written for a friend. Hope I did it justice. Normal text is Edward, everything in italics is what he's seeing through Esme's mind. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

EPOV

When Carlisle changed Rosalie, things became… Interesting. Although he had originally changed her for my benefit, she held no attraction for me and it would never have worked even if I had. Rosalie Hale hated men. It was understandable after the abuse she suffered under the hands of her fiancé and his friends, but it made any relationship between us close to impossible. She could hardly be in the same room with Carlisle and me without shaking. Because of this, she spent most of her time in her room with Esme. Esme had been abused by her husband before she joined our family and this made her the best person to help our newest member adapt. They purposely kept their voices low enough that Carlisle and I couldn't hear what was being said, but they couldn't keep their thoughts quiet. I tried not to listen to their conversations, but it could be difficult at times to control my gift.

_Esme and Rosalie were sitting on Rosalie's bed. Esme looked over the solemn form next to her and a brief flash of concern fluttered over her thoughts. Rosalie was curled up on her side, her beautiful blonde hair shielding her face from view. Every time she shifted, a glance of her pale face and crimson eyes could be seen. Her eyes contained a sadness that caused a vague feeling of recognition. Esme could remember seeing it in her own eyes only a few years ago._

"_I know Carlisle and Edward are good, I do know that. I just can't… I just need time," Rosalie explained._

"_It's okay, sweetheart. No one is expecting you to be healed so quickly. The boys understand. They accepted me the way I was and they will do the same for you," Esme answered patiently. She leaned forward and gently touched Rosalie's hair. Rosalie flinched, but quickly recovered and leaned her head against Esme's hand._

"_How… How long did it take for you to get better?"_

"_Only about a year, but I had Carlisle. He guided me every step of the way. He showed me that love didn't have to be painful. It could be wonderful and pure, but only if I trusted that he wouldn't hurt me."_

I knew it was wrong to invade their privacy, but I couldn't help myself. Even if I could control my gift, I still would have listened. Being immersed in Esme's mind was soothing. Her thoughts were always sweet and genuine and they were a haven for me after being surrounded by the fake, superficial thoughts and feelings of humans. I could hear Esme's thoughts echoing her desire to ease the hurt of the poor vampire in front of her and it was breaking her heart that she didn't know how. I returned to Esme's mind and continued eavesdropping on the conversation taking place.

_Rosalie was obviously more comfortable with Esme now, as she was curled up on the bed with her head in Esme's lap. Esme ran her fingers gently through Rosalie's hair as they continued to talk._

"_How did Carlisle help you? I don't want to be afraid of being touched anymore. What did you do that helped you move past the fear?" Rosalie asked, turning her face up to catch Esme's eye._

_She hesitated before answering. "There are certain methods of therapy that can be used for people who have been abused. I was already comfortable with his presence, so he would find small, non-threatening ways to touch me. He would brush my arm, or touch my shoulder and once I stopped flinching away he would begin to prolong the contact. I started to become accustomed to the feeling, but if I ever told him to stop, I knew without a doubt that he would."_

"_But it still took you a year?"_

_Esme laughed gently. "No, it took a year for us to find a form of therapy that worked. It only took a few weeks for me to become completely comfortable with him touching me." Rosalie went quiet after that and they sat in silence for a while. Esme's hand moved from Rosalie's hair down to her shoulder and began stroking her arm. She looked down in concern and whispered, "Is this alright?"_

_Rosalie reassured her with a small smile. "It's fine. May I ask you another question?" Esme nodded with a smile and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "When you were finally able to… be with Carlisle, did it make everything better? Once you knew that not all men were abusive?"_

"_It made me more comfortable with Carlisle and Edward. I still get nervous around male vampires that I don't know, but it is better than it used to be."_

"_What does it feel like?" Rosalie asked suddenly._

_Esme stopped the motion of her hands and looked down at the beautiful girl in her lap. "What does what feel like?"_

"_Being with someone. Without the violence and the fear and the pain. What is it like?"_

"_Making love with Carlisle is indescribable. It's too much for words. It's feeling a connection so deep and profound that you fee lit everywhere. And there's never any pain, just pleasure. There's a lot of pleasure," Esme answered with a small laugh._

_Rosalie's eyes closed and pain flashed across her features. "What if I can't ever have that? What if I'm too broken?"_

"_You are not broken!"_

"_Help prove it to me then," Rosalie begged, sitting up and moving into Esme's lap. "Please Esme, I want to know what it feels like. Please help me."_

I stumbled out of Esme's mind like someone had pushed me and dropped down onto the piano bench in the living room. Rosalie was asking Esme to make love to her. It made sense once I started to think about it. Rosalie needed love and affection but was scared to death of men. She trusted Esme not to hurt her. Would Esme do it? What would Carlisle say? Should I watch? I knew the answer to that last question: No, I shouldn't. But I would. I told myself I was only watching to make sure nothing bad happened to my new sister, but it was difficult to rationalize my next actions. I ran full speed up the stairs to my room and dropped down on the couch. I reached down to adjust the problem that had popped up at the thought of what was going on in the downstairs bedroom and I settled in to watch. I reached out and found Esme's mind again and found them almost exactly where I had left them.

_Esme reached her hands up to run them through Rosalie's hair and whispered, "Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure," Rosalie replied, leaning her head into Esme's touch. "It will be good if it's with you. I trust you. You'll be gentle, right?"_

"_Of course," Esme answered. A brief feeling of concern flittered across her mind before it was replaced by determination. She would make sure this poor girl got all the love she deserved. She leaned forward, watching Rosalie carefully for any signs of fear or discomfort, and gently pressed their lips together. Rosalie gave a surprised moan at the feeling and brought her hands up to Esme's shoulders to pull her closer. Esme pulled back and took a deep breath. "Rosalie, if you are ever uncomfortable, you need to tell me and we'll stop, do you understand?"_

_Rosalie nodded and slid her hands into Esme's hair and brought her in for another kiss. Esme's tongue slipped out to flick gently against Rosalie's lips. She gasped, allowing the older vampire entry. Both women moaned as their tongues swirled together and Esme's hands ran up and down Rosalie's back. Rosalie shifted in Esme's lap making her moan sharply and grip the newborn vampire closer. Their breasts brushed against each other and Rosalie let out a small whimper as her nipples pebbled against the satin of her nightgown._

_Their lips broke apart and Esme rained kisses across Rosalie's cheek until she reached her ear. She swirled her tongue around the lobe and then bit down softly, causing the younger girl to moan and throw her head back. Esme trailed her lips down the long, pale neck in front of her, licking, sucking, and nipping on the supple skin. Rosalie ground her hips against the thighs beneath her and let out a confused whimper. "Esme, I don't…"_

"_Shh, it's okay. It's supposed to feel like this," Esme whispered into the girl's neck._

"_But I don't… I need…"_

"_I know." Esme's hands slid down to the bottom of Rosalie's nightgown and met the young vampire's eyes questioningly. "May I take this off?" Rosalie nodded and Esme allowed her hands to slip under the hem and began to drag the peach-colored satin up, baring the beautiful body beneath it. Rosalie shuddered and moaned as Esme caressed her sides before pulling the gown over her head and tossing it to the floor. The sight of the young, firm chest in front of her made a new hunger rise within Esme, one that she had only ever felt with Carlisle. She wanted to pinch and pull at Rosalie's small, pink nipples, she wanted to bite and mark to smooth flesh of her breasts._

_Esme finally raised her hands to the younger girl's sides and lightly swept her hands up and down, inching closer to her chest with each pass. She returned her lips to Rosalie's neck as her hands finally cupped the beautiful breasts she had been longing for. Rosalie arched her back, pushing herself more thoroughly into Esme's hands and lips and moaned out her name. Her hands moved up into Esme's hair again and used it to gently push her head down further, encouraging the older vampire to taste her. _

_Esme brushed her thumbs over the pale pink buds of Rosalie's breasts as she kissed her way down until her mouth met her fingers. She wrapped her lips around one peak while she pinched the other. Rosalie cried out and tugged harder on Esme's hair as she felt her tongue swirl around her nipple. _

My hand was wrapped around my cock and I was tugging in leisurely strokes as I watched Esme work on Rosalie's beautiful breasts. The two of them were so beautiful together that I could no longer feel any guilt over intruding on their privacy. It would have been a crime to pass up this chance to fulfill every man's fantasy. I was momentarily distracted as another set of thoughts interrupted the flow of thoughts from the two gorgeous women downstairs. After ascertaining that the thoughts simply came from a wandering hiker and were of no danger to the family, I allowed my focus to drift back to my two favorite girls.

_Rosalie was lying on her back with Esme kneeling over her, slowly pulling down the panties that had previously been covering the blonde's most sacred place. Esme moved to settle down on top of the younger girl, but was stopped by Rosalie's hands tugging on the edge of her nightgown. "Take it off, please?"_

_Esme stripped off the gown and slid her underwear down her legs before climbing back into the bed. Rosalie's eyes traveled down her body and then pulled the older woman down on top of her. They both moaned at the contact and allowed their tongues to tangle while Esme ran one hand from Rosalie's neck down to her thighs._

"_Is this okay?" Esme asked when she pulled back from the kiss. The only answer she received was a moan. Rosalie bucked her hips into Esme's hand as she teased her fingers through Rosalie's curls. She placed kisses down Rosalie's neck, in the valley of her breasts, running them down her stomach until she reached the apex of her thighs. She looked up, her eyes locking on the enchanting crimson eyes at the head of the bed, before leaning forward to gently kiss the nerve center between Rosalie's legs. Esme's tongue flicked out and began to move against the small nub and Rosalie let out a long, low moan that shook the bed. _

"_Esme, more. Please." Upon hearing Rosalie's begging, Esme's hand slipped down underneath her to caress her own center. She pushed two fingers into her core at the same time as she pushed them into Rosalie's and both women cried out at the penetration. Esme's tongue and fingers began to move faster as Rosalie's whimpers grew louder. "It feels… Is this normal?" Rosalie moaned._

"_It's perfect. You're perfect. Just let go, sweetheart," Esme answered before returning her lips to Rosalie's center. She took Rosalie's bud in between her lips and sucked just as she crooked her fingers inside her core. Rosalie screamed and her hips bucked wildly as she came. Esme thrust her fingers inside herself harder, she brushed her palm against her throbbing nub and gave a whimper as she reached her pleasure._

My hips jerked as I thrust harder into my hand, hearing the sensual noises of panting, whimpers, and moans as the gorgeous women below me came apart. I pictured the look on Rosalie's face again as she came with Esme's fingers buried in her and I felt myself spasm as I released. I dropped back onto the couch with a satisfied smile and tuned back in to the bedroom below.

"_That was… beautiful. It was amazing, Esme. We'll have to do that again," Rosalie murmured as she curled up against the older vampire._

Yes ladies. Yes, we will.

A/N again: Please review! Thanks!


End file.
